


Trust Me

by writingawaymylife



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-28
Updated: 2013-06-28
Packaged: 2017-12-16 12:02:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/861791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingawaymylife/pseuds/writingawaymylife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little idea rolling around in my head.  So earlier in season two Danny seemed to have a crush on Matt.  What if Matt never got control of the Kanima, never got killed etc.  Danny and Matt start dating and Danny learns about Matt’s fear of water soo he decides to help him get used to it so he can conquer his fears.  Yes I acknowledge this is a crack fic, but humor me please? :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust Me

"Come on it will be fun."

Matt watched as Danny stood in the shallow end of the pool holding his arms out as if to catch him. He shook his head. "Danny…I-I can’t". Danny shook his head. "Baby, I promise nothing bad will happen. I’m not Mr. Lahey, nor am I the swim team." He smiled and stepped closer to the edge where Matt was standing. "You’re already in your trunks babe, halfway there." Matt blushed as he shook his head again. "Danny.."

Danny smiles and pats the edge. "How about you sit here and dip your feet in for a little bit. We can just talk while you get used to the water." Matt bit his lip as he looked down at the edge. Just putting his feet in wouldn’t be too bad. He nodded carefully sitting down and scooting until his legs were in the water. Danny smiled and slipped in the open space between his legs. "See, that’s not bad is it?" Matt giggled softly. "Its a little cold." Danny laughed leaning up to capture Matt’s lips in a gentle kiss. "Otherwise though?" Matt shrugged. "Its ok." Danny smiled and ran his hands up and down Matt’s sides. He watched as Matt began to slowly relax in his arms. 

"I’m proud of you."

Matt looked at Danny in shock. "I didn’t do anything.." Danny shook his head. "If all we accomplish is getting your feet wet thats more than enough for me because you tried." Matt swallowed and looked down at his lap. Danny gently tipped his chin up to meet him in a kiss. "I don’t deserve you" he whispered in between kisses. Danny stroked his cheek gently. "That’s what I say when I look at you babe."

Something hit Matt then. Danny had been his boyfriend for four months now. In that time he had become Matt’s best friend and confidant. Matt had never felt more loved than when he was with the other boy. Even after Matt had told him everything Danny accepted and loved him for who he was. Matt wanted to do this at least for Danny.

"I wana go in"

Danny looked at him a moment before nodding. "Ok babe i’m going to step back so you can get in, but i’m right here ok? I’m not going to leave you." Matt nodded slowly sliding in. The water was cold, but because he was still in the shallow end it only came up to a little above his waist. As soon as he was in Danny was back wrapping his arms around Matt’s waist. Matt took a couple of deep breaths as he wrapped his arms around Danny’s neck and leaned into him. "You’re doing so good baby, so proud of you." Matt relaxed slowly into Danny’s arms as the other boy rubbed his back gently.

When Matt seemed more comfortable, Danny gently began to walk him around the pool letting the other boy get used to the water. Matt closed his eyes sighing softly. The water actually felt really good and with Danny right there, he felt safe.

"You want to try a little deeper?"

Matt froze for a moment causing Danny to pull back. He looked at Matt, rubbing his arms gently. "Its ok, if you’re not ready we don’t have to do it babe. This is about you ok?" Matt shook his head. "No I want to." Danny nodded and lightly tugged him forward.

As they went deeper Danny constantly reminded Matt to breathe and relax. Soon though Matt was having trouble touching the bottom. Danny was fine since he was still a couple of inches taller than Matt. Matt let out a whimper, his heart speeding up. "Hey, hey look at me baby i’ve got you." Danny was there holding him close. 

"Wrap your legs around my waist. I’ll hold you up." Matt was a little unsure, but decided to trust Danny. Once he was settled, Danny slid an arm under his butt, while the other was wrapped around his back. Matt leaned forward and rested his head on Danny’s shoulders. He let himself relax as Danny walked around the pool taking slow steps and murmuring love and praise at every turn. 

"I am so freaking proud of you Matt." 

Matt chuckled and nuzzled into Danny’s shoulder. "I couldn’t have done this without you." He buried his face in Danny’s neck, letting his eyes close. It was the first time he had been able to relax in the water. He wasn’t afraid because he had Danny and Danny would also keep him safe. The water lapped softly against his back, he could hear the birds chirping and Danny’s voice low in his ear. He felt himself drifting off.

Then there was a tap on his back. Matt blinked his eyes open, feeling a little foggy. He looked around and realized that they were back in the shallow end. "Oops" he giggled again. Danny chuckled and kissed him slowly. "All done babe." Matt smiled carefully getting off of his boyfriend. "So?"

Matt bit his lip, smiling. "We could do that again..if you’re ok with holding me and well..being there for every step."

Danny smiled as he pulled the other boy close. "I’d be more than happy to do that. Maybe next time we can go underwater." Matt paled as Danny chuckled and eskimo kissed him. "Baby i’m kidding. Whenever you’re ready ok?" Matt smiled and nodded. "Thank you baby."


End file.
